Súper perdedor de preparatoria
by yamikimura13
Summary: Hermanas excepcionales, aspecto normalucho, inteligencia justita y ningún talento del que enorgullecerse. La derrota hecha persona. Si ya es difícil triunfar en un ambiente normal, ¿cómo lograrlo cuando se es un "bueno para nada"? La vida de Seiji se cuela en medio del suceso más trágico, más grotesco y más terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad. ¿Habrá alguien con peor suerte?
1. Prólogo: El Incidente

**Prólogo**

-Definitivamente, estás como una puta cabra.- Es difícil mirar a tu hermana a los ojos y decirle semejante barbaridad. Es muy difícil si, además, tienes la total seguridad de que te estás quedando corto. O, al menos, a él le resulta difícil.

-Vaya... pensé que tú me entenderías... Siempre has sido un marginado. Un quiero y no puedo o un puedo y no quiero, no sé qué es peor.- Cuando se pone seria parece hasta sensata. Es increíble que una chica que lo tiene todo, que ha sido admirada por todos, que tiene una mente maravillosa y un cuerpo de escándalo... Es increíble que quiera mandarlo todo a la mierda.

-No soy como nuestra hermana, a mí no me pone cachondo que me insultes.- Su hermana... ella está tan absorbida por la pirada en que se ha convertido la mediana de los tres, que prácticamente se excita cada vez que esta loca la maltrata física o verbalmente.

-Lo sé muy bien... Y es una pena porque de verdad te estás ganando una paliza ahora mismo. Y no me gustaría ser la única que disfrutase con ella.- El chico aprieta los puños, tratando de contener el irrefrenable impulso de pegar a su hermana mayor o de salir corriendo. Ambas opciones no dejan de rondarle la cabeza y, después de lo que ha visto hace unos instantes, la segunda parece la más cuerda. -¿Por qué no te largas? Lo estás deseando, ¿no? Siempre has sido un cobarde después de todo... Si yo tuviera tu talento... Joder, sí que haría grandes cosas.- Talento... El hecho que ella llame "talento" a lo que su hermano sabe hacer, no hace si no atormentarle aún más que ver en qué se han convertido las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

-Desearía tener agallas suficientes como para utilizar mi talento ahora...- Nada más terminar de hablar, se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Ojalá no lo hubiese dicho. Pero el daño ya está hecho y le va a costar caro.

Con la agilidad de una bailarina, la chica levanta su pierna hasta clavar la punta de su pie en el estómago de su hermano. Acto seguido, cuando él se dobla, ante la punzada de dolor, ella le agarra del pelo y lo tira contra el suelo. El pobre chico apenas puede detener la caída y nota cómo un líquido caliente empieza a resbalarle del pómulo derecho, donde su cara ha impactado contra el suelo.

-¿Qué mierda vas a hacer tú si no tienes huevos ni para matar a una mosca? ¡No vuelvas a amenazarme, pedazo de estiércol nauseabundo!- Normalmente es mucho más calmada, pero su hermano siempre ha logrado sacar lo peor de ella... al menos desde hace unos años. Antes se llevaban bastante mejor pero la edad les ha ido distanciando.

-*Gime de dolor*- El chico, completamente sobrepasado por la situación, empieza a llorar. No es sólo que su hermana le haya partido la cara contra el suelo, literalmente. Es el hecho de que ella, en el fondo, siempre ha sido así... le pone enfermo, le mata por dentro...

Con la rabia borbotando en su interior, asqueada de ver a su hermano dando tan patético espectáculo, la chica le pisa repetidamente el antebrazo derecho, hasta que termina por rompérselo, entre gritos de dolor.

-Llora como un puto bebé, es lo único que sabes hacer.- La chica se da la vuelta y se marcha de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dando un portazo.

 **···**

Al poco rato, la puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo. Una chica de pelo negro, con un cuerpo atlético y una cara llena de pecas, entra con cierta timidez. Echa un vistazo alrededor y ve que su hermano menor está tirado boca abajo en el suelo de madera, temblando ligeramente y sollozando. Es evidente que está llorando, y es evidente, por el ruido que ha podido oír desde fuera de la habitación, que su hermana menor le ha destrozado. La chica nota un calor subirle a las mejillas pero trata de mantener la compostura y de recordar que su hermano no es como ella.

-¿Estás bien?- La chica se arrodilla junto a su hermano y ve un pequeño charquito de sangre junto a su cara. Ha debido romperle la nariz o algo. La pobre cada vez se siente más excitada. Además, su brazo derecho está inflamado y, probablemente, roto.

-No, joder, no estoy bien.- El chico levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente a su hermana mayor. Ella y la otra son mellizas y solo les separaron un par de minutos en su nacimiento. Sin embargo, está claro que la menor se llevó toda la belleza y la inteligencia... La mayor, por otra parte, solo tiene una capacidad física sobrehumana y una disciplina intachable. Y lo segundo cada vez peligra más, considerando el actual viaje de las dos hermanas hacia la locura.

-Perdón...- Cuando su hermano la trata mal no tiene la misma sensación que cuando lo hace su hermana. Se siente mal, como si no se tratase de verdad de su hermano.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Idos las dos a la mierda! ¡Ella se ha vuelto una psicópata y tú te has convertido en su perrito faldero! ¡Me dais asco las dos!- Hacía mucho tiempo que la chica no veía tan cabreado a su hermano. Sin embargo, pese a lo enfadado que está, ella sabe perfectamente que no irá a más. Él no es como su hermana.

-Necesitas que te miren eso.- La chica levanta a su hermano sin problemas, pese a que éste intenta resistirse, y se lo lleva en brazos. Al salir al corredor del instituto, la chica gira a la izquierda y recorre un buen trecho, pasando de largo varias clases y a algunos alumnos, que no dejan de parlotear en los pasillos. Ninguno de los dos atrae realmente la atención de nadie. Una es la persona más asocial que uno se pueda echar a la cara y el otro... Siempre ha vivido a la sombra de su hermana, la guapa, la inteligente, la popular...

-Dios, todas visten como lo haría ella... Alguien debería decirles lo estúpidas que parecen, alguien debería darle a nuestra hermana su merecido.- El chico refunfuña, en los brazos de su hermana.

-Es perfecta... Está bien que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de ello.- La chica parece tan decidida a amar a su hermana que a su hermano le dan arcadas.

-Me das asco.- El chico no se corta a la hora de mostrar su disconformidad, pero su hermana mayor no da muestras de haberse ofendido. En realidad, él no odia a ninguna de sus hermanas. Y sabe que, al menos, la que le lleva a la enfermería tampoco le odia. La otra es otro cantar, difícilmente se arriesgaría a aventurar en qué piensa ella.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanito.- La chica sonríe amargamente, y sigue caminando sin decir ni una palabra más hasta que llega a la enfermería. -Aquí estamos...-

-¡Con permiso!- La muchacha entra en la enfermería y echa un vistazo alrededor, buscando a la enfermera. Parece que no hay nadie, pero al poco rato, una mujer con bata blanca aparece de detrás de una cortina.

-Dios mío, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu hermano, señorita?- La enfermera le hace gestos para que lo tienda sobre una cama y ella se apresura en obedecer.

-Se ha caído por la escalera del tercer piso. Creo que se ha roto el brazo derecho.- La chica deja a su hermano sobre la cama y la enfermera empieza a inspeccionarle.

-No solo el brazo, tiene el pómulo roto también. Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia para que lo lleven al hospital.- La enfermera coge el teléfono tras inspeccionar al chico y marca el número de emergencias.

 **···**

-¿Qué diantres fue lo que te llevó a enfadarla lo suficiente como para que te hiciese esto?- Los dos hermanos llevan en el hospital desde por la mañana. En un par de días, el muchacho tendrá que someterse a cirugía, para reparar la fractura de su brazo derecho. Y unos días después, tendrán que volver a operarle, para volver a colocarle bien el pómulo roto.

-Me enseñó un vídeo.- El chico no quiere ni pensar en ello. Le duele la cara, le duele el brazo, ve borroso por el ojo derecho y no deja de sentir como si tuviese algo amenazando con clavársele en ese mismo ojo cada vez que lo mueve.

-¿Qué vídeo? ¿El del vagabundo?- La chica parece saber a qué se refiere su hermano y éste asiente, con estupefacción.

-¿A ti también te lo enseñó? ¿Y no te parece nauseabundo?- La chica asiente para contestar a la primera pregunta y niega en respuesta a la segunda.

-Ya sabes que soy una total desalmada, ¿no? He visto cosas peores.- Una cosa es cierta, su hermana carece de total empatía o emoción cuando se trata del sufrimiento ajeno... o de cualquier cosa ajena. Sólo le importan su hermano y su hermana. Ellos son los únicos que consiguen despertar sentimientos en ella.

-No me importa el vagabundo, realmente...- El chico empieza lo que parece que va a ser una divagación sobre el cambio que ha sufrido su hermana, la psicópata en ciernes. -Pero ella no era así.- Su hermana le mira con gesto incrédulo, como si no diese crédito a lo que está oyendo. -No me malinterpretes, siempre ha estado un poco pirada pero... Maldita sea, es normal. Nuestro hogar era una mierda, nuestros padres eran una mierda, nuestras vidas siempre han sido una mierda pero... Joder, nunca la había visto así. No es que disfrutase haciendo daño a ese desgraciado, es que estaba extasiada con su sufrimiento.- El chico no deja de mirar fijamente a su hermana, que no muestra ningún tipo de emoción que pueda darle una pista sobre si está o no de acuerdo con él. -El final del vídeo es lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida. Cuando lo deja medio muerto y le... le...- El chico no sigue. En la última parte del vídeo, su hermana había degollado a la mascota del vagabundo, un cachorro que probablemente había sido abandonado para morir en la calle, delante del pobre hombre. Y él no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar y gritar de dolor ante la muerte del que probablemente fuese su único amigo, su única compañía.

-Estás exagerando.- La chica no parece tan tocada como su hermano, y empieza a sentir una comezón en la garganta. A veces le gustaría poder sentirse así, como su hermano se siente en estos momentos. Le gustaría indignarse ante semejante muestra de crueldad pero...

-Exagerando dice... Por el amor de Dios...- El chico se tapa la cara con la mano izquierda y se arrepiente al instante. El sólo roce de su mano ha bastado para darle una punzada terrible de dolor en el pómulo. De cualquier forma, sigue hablando. -Algún día intentará hacernos eso mismo a nosotros... Ya me dirás entonces si te parece que estoy exagerando.- El muchacho termina ahí su alegación y su hermana le mira con una expresión triste. Él no tiene ni idea de que lleva siendo maltratada por su hermana menor casi desde los siete años.


	2. Capítulo 1: El lobo vuelve a casa

**El lobo vuelve a casa**

-Sé que eres un genio y todo eso pero... al menos deberías aparentar que prestas atención, ¿no?- Seiji apenas mueve los labios para hablar, pero su hermana le entiende perfectamente. El profesor está de espaldas a la clase y ni se da cuenta de lo que sucede en la última fila.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar cómo un tío frustrado con la vida, intenta sacarle provecho a su existencia autoengañándose para creer que realmente aporta algo a los cabezas huecas a los que da clase.- Junko siempre ha sido bastante brusca, y terriblemente acertada, con sus opiniones. Ella no se esfuerza tanto en disimular pero el profesor no le hace ni caso. O realmente no ve ni oye sus murmullos, o simplemente la da por perdida como estudiante.

-Uno de esos cabezas huecas podría ofenderse si te oyera... Y te recuerdo que no está Mukuro para defenderte.- Seiji trata de que su hermana sea un poco más discreta, hablando aún más bajo que antes y despegando los labios mínimamente. Mukuro, la mayor de los tres, nació apenas dos minutos antes que Junko, pero le lleva un año a Seiji, que es el menor. Sin embargo, es la más fuerte de los tres con diferencia, pero lleva desaparecida desde hace tres años.

-¿Y no podrías defenderme tú, hermanito?- Junko finge un tono pasteloso, y mira a su hermano menor con un brillo de indefensión en sus ojos. Pura fachada.

-Pero qué cara tienes... Debería ser yo el que te pidiera que me defendieras.- Seiji aguanta una risotada y su hermana sonríe ante su afirmación. El profesor empieza a caminar entre las mesas sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta.

-Podrías entrar en Fenrir tú también, ¿sabes? No eres como Mukuro, pero tu talento les sería muy útil... Yo te lo cambiaría sin dudar.- Junko echa un vistazo rápido alrededor y abre inmediatamente su libro de química por la página noventa y ocho, para ponerse a leer un texto sobre las reacciones entre ácidos y bases.

Viendo lo que ha hecho Junko, Seiji la imita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a tiempo para que el profesor pueda ver cómo ambos se han enfrascado en un texto que a Seiji le parece completamente irrelevante. En cuanto el profesor pasa de largo, Junko vuelve a levantar la vista del libro.

-De hecho, me molesta mucho que no le des un uso práctico... te vas a echar a perder a este paso.- La chica sigue el hilo de la conversación como si no se hubiese producido interrupción alguna. Durante unos segundos, Seiji se queda mirándola, encandilado por la capacidad de su hermana.

-¿Pero es seguro que está en Fenrir?- Después del ensimismamiento inicial, el chico muestra su interés en el tema que acaba de abordar su hermana mayor. Aunque una parte de él está deseando que su pregunta sea suficiente como para desviar el tema de la conversación.

-Que sí, hombre, te lo digo yo. ¿No ves que últimamente se habla mucho de los niños soldado de Fenrir? ¿Y no ves que hay uno que destaca por encima de los demás?- Junko empieza a exponer una teoría que tiene bien trillada en su mente. Las noticias no dejan de hablar del papel de Fenrir en Europa del Este y varias veces han salido imágenes de un soldado infantil, de género desconocido para cualquiera que no sepa fijarse en los detalles como sólo Junko sabe. -Pues ése soldado es una chica, de una estatura igualita que la mía... Es morena, pecosa y físicamente parece un tío. Mucha coincidencia sería que nuestra hermana tuviese un clon haciendo la guerra en Europa del Este.- Seiji tuerce los labios ante la descripción que hace Junko de su hermana mayor.

-Vale que no es una despampanante modelo juvenil, pero de ahí a decir que parece un tío... A mí no me parece que Mukuro sea fea...- Seiji ignora completamente el resto de datos que da su hermana y se centra en defender a Mukuro.

-Jajajaja, ¿Mukuro te parece guapa? ¿No será que bateas hacia el otro lado, hermanito?- Junko empieza a desternillarse en silencio y Seiji se pone rojo como un tomate.

-Cállate...- Al muchacho no se le ocurre qué contestar. Su hermana le ha dejado totalmente cortado. Así que decide volver a enfrascarse en el texto sobre ácidos y bases, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las risitas de Junko y a las bolitas de papel que no dejan de caer sobre su mesa.

Así, los dos pasan el resto de la clase sin volver a hablar entre ellos. Uno haciendo todo lo posible por estudiar mientras la otra hace todo lo posible por impedírselo.

 **···**

-Te hace falta ligar, hermanito. Cualquier día podríamos estar todos muertos. ¿No querrás irte virgen a la tumba, eh?- Junko habla con una ligereza que consigue incomodar y violentar a Seiji a partes iguales.

-No sé qué parte de lo que acabas de decir me parece peor...- El chico no deja de mirar a todas partes, como si temiese que alguien hubiese oído a su hermana. -Sólo tengo quince años. No creo que me vaya a morir en breves.- Seiji decide pasar del otro tema y centrarse en la muerte. Su hermana siempre ha sido un poco laxa en todo lo referente a tabúes. Y eso nunca le ha molestado realmente, pero a veces consigue hacerle sentir incómodo.

-Oye, lo de que bateas para el otro lado era coña, eh... Bueno, y si es cierto no pasa nada, cada uno mete su bate donde quiere...- Junko no sonríe esta vez y Seiji la mira con una ceja levantada y la boca entreabierta, como si las palabras se le hubiesen atascado en la garganta. -O donde puede...- Ahora sí, Junko sonríe malignamente, consciente de que está pisando la línea imaginaria que separa la gracia de la ofensa.

-Por Dios, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de eso? Le cogeré odio al béisbol.- Seiji sigue sorteando el tema al tiempo que intenta que su hermana lo deje aparcado.

Sin embargo, ella, viendo que su hermano está muy incómodo, decide forzar un poco más, a ver hasta dónde llega. Siempre le ha gustado explorar los límites de la gente y el límite de la paciencia de Seiji es el que más le gustaría rebasar.

-Oh vamos, si quieres cambio de deporte... A ver...- Junko se detiene a pensar durante algo más de medio segundo, antes de dar con una metáfora adecuada. -Mira, si quieres podría darte un buen pase... eso sí, el gol correría de tu cuenta.- La chica escoge el fútbol como nuevo escenario para sus metáforas y Seiji emite un gruñido poco aclaratorio como toda respuesta.

Interpretando el gruñido de su hermano como un gesto de conformidad, Junko se para en medio del pasillo, echa un vistazo alrededor y detiene su mirada en una chica que lleva el modelito estrella del otoño. Por supuesto, Junko fue la modelo elegida para lucirlo.

-Eh, tú... Nagata... ¿verdad?- Junko se dirige a la chica y ésta se gira, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que ve quién le ha dirigido la palabra.

-Junko-chaaaan, dime, ¿qué quieres?- La chica habla con un tono demasiado agudo para el gusto de Seiji, que está contemplando la escena con los ojos como platos.

-Que no me vuelvas a llamar Junko-chan, para empezar.- Junko se mantiene seria y Seiji se pregunta cómo puede haber cambiado de humor tan rápido.

-Sí, señora... eh... señorita... ¿Enoshima?- La pobre chica no puede evitar que le tiemblen un poco los labios y Seiji está convencido de que tiene miedo. Aunque también parece que esté ante su diva favorita. O es muy rara o su hermana tiene un poder sobrenatural para incomodar a la gente.

-Mejor...- Junko sonríe manteniendo su mirada impasible. -Verás, mi hermano...- La muchacha señala en dirección a Seiji y éste arquea las cejas y abre mucho los ojos. -No estaba atendiendo en clase de química y me preguntaba si tú, que eres una de las mejores estudiantes del curso, podrías...-

-¡Darle una clase particular! ¡Claro que sí!- La chica vuelve a recuperar el entusiasmo y Junko rechina los dientes en lugar de terminar su frase.

-Eso es...- La hermana de Seiji habla sin separar los dientes y forzando una sonrisa tensa.

-¿Qué?- Seiji mira primero a la chica que tantas ganas tiene de darle clases particulares, y después a su hermana mayor. -¿En serio?- Ante la pregunta de Seiji, Junko se limita a asentir y la chica se acerca a él y le coge de la mano para, acto seguido, llevárselo prácticamente a rastras.

-Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que empezar cuanto antes.- La chica parece impaciente, aunque Seiji duda que sea por darle clase.

Junko les acompaña por el pasillo del instituto hasta el exterior, donde no hay absolutamente nadie.

-No mires hacia atrás, no grites, suelta a mi hermano.- Seiji oye el mismo susurro que Nagata, con la diferencia de que él no tiene que sentir cómo la hoja de un cuchillo le acaricia la pierna derecha hasta llegar al vientre.

La fuente de la voz no es otra que Mukuro, de quien Seiji y Junko estuvieron hablando durante la última clase del día.

-¡Socorro!- En el instante en que Nagata chilla y suelta a Seiji para echar a correr, Mukuro le desliza el cuchillo dentro de la mochila y se queda mirando a su hermano con gesto serio.

Por su parte, Seiji está con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de articular palabra y visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Junko aparece por las puertas del instituto y mira a Mukuro con el ceño fruncido. -Nuestro hermano iba a tener una cita con esa chica.- Junko se acerca a su hermana y le da una colleja, a modo de regañina. La recién llegada no dice ni pío y se queda como si nada. Si acaso, tuerce un poco la boca, como si intentase sonreír.

-Ésa sólo quería caerte bien. Y no íbamos a tener ninguna cita.- Seiji se encara con Junko y ella se sorprende un poco. -No vuelvas a hacer algo así...- Después de la sorpresa inicial, Junko endurece su mirada ante el ímpetu de su hermano. -¿Por favor?- Un ímpetu que parece esfumarse enseguida.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién ha gritado?- Un profesor aparece por la misma puerta por la que Junko había salido hace unos minutos y pasea su mirada entre la chica y el chico que parecen a punto de tener una pelea.

-Yo, señor.- Sin embargo, abandonando la dureza de su mirada y con un tono de voz más agudo y tierno, Junko se da la vuelta y mira al profesor. -Una chica amenazó con apuñalar a mi... amigo, y me entró el pánico.- Aunque no le importó jugar la baza del hermano con Nagata, Junko prefiere que no se sepa que tiene un hermano. Ya ha aguantado bastante con explicar por qué ella y Mukuro tienen apellidos diferentes, como para tener que explicar por qué Seiji va a la misma clase que ella, siendo él un año menor.

-–¿Qué chica?- El profesor busca a la posible agresora y su atención es captada por Mukuro casi de inmediato.

-Ella no ha sido, señor. Creo que la chica era Nagata... Va a nuestro curso pero a otra clase.- Junko sigue con su voz de inocencia sin que ninguno de sus hermanos haga nada para desmentirla. Para rematar la jugada, la modelo juvenil decide morderse un poco el labio inferior y girar un poco la cabeza para que el sol se le refleje levemente en los ojos.

-Bueno... parece que dices la verdad, Enoshima... Pero será mejor que vaya a casa de Nagata a corroborar lo que me has contado.- El profesor vuelve dentro y Junko les hace un gesto a sus hermanos para que se queden quietos.

Al poco rato, el profesor vuelve a salir, con un abrigo y un maletín, y se detiene frente a Seiji.

-¿Estás bien, Minamoto?- Seiji vacila un instante antes de asentir y el profesor le mira fijamente durante un instante, antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué tal, Seiji?- Tras un buen rato en el que los tres se mantienen callados, a la espera de que alguno de los otros hable, Mukuro da el primer paso y le tiende la mano a su hermano, mientras mantiene su rostro inmutable. Por su parte, Seiji se queda de piedra, una vez más, al mirar a los ojos de su hermana mayor. Pero la parálisis le dura un instante.

-¡Has vuelto!- Haciendo caso omiso de la mano tendida de Mukuro, Seiji la abraza y ella le devuelve el abrazo con una sonrisa fulgurante en sus labios. Una sonrisa que la hace parecer otra persona completamente diferente.

-Claro que he vuelto...- La chica le lanza una mirada a su hermana, que ni se molesta en fingir lo poco que le gusta la escenita. Y, ante la expresión de Junko, la muchacha decide apartar a su hermano, con una ternura que difícilmente se asociaría a ella, y posa su mano sobre la cabeza de Seiji. -Sigues tan enano como cuando me fui...- La sonrisa de Mukuro ya ha desaparecido pero Seiji no se enfada.

-Eso es porque tú has crecido en estos tres años.- Seiji, cuya coronilla le llega a Mukuro y a Junko por la nariz, más o menos, responde con tono monótono. Junko, por su parte, decide que ya ha esperado suficiente.

-Bueno, ya he dejado que disfrutéis del rencuentro y os deis un abracito. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Junko no es alguien que se ande por las ramas cuando algo consigue despertar su interés y, aunque suele disfrutar de los escasos momentos en los que esto sucede, ahora no parece muy contenta.

-¿No habéis tenido noticias de un tal Jin Kirigiri?- Mukuro saca una carta de su mochila y se la tiende a su hermana, que la coge con un tirón rápido.

-Estimada señorita Ikusaba, todos los años, nuestra academia selecciona a los más sobresalientes alumnos del último año de Secundaria, para educarlos y guiarlos de forma que puedan sacar el máximo rendimiento de sus grandes dotes. Por ello, me complace comunicarle que ha sido usted admitida en nuestra institución, la Academia Pico Esperanza, y se le ha concedido el título de "Súper Soldado de Preparatoria". Le ruego asista a una entrevista de bienvenida el próximo día 20 de Marzo. Le adjunto la ubicación exacta de nuestro centro, para que le resulte fácil encontrarnos. El director, Jin Kirigiri.- Junko termina de leer pero no aparta la vista del papel. Las fosas nasales se le ensanchan más de lo normal al respirar y sus labios están tan tensados que apenas se ven. -Estarás de puta broma...- Junko estalla tras unos segundos y Mukuro suelta un suspiro al ver a su hermana tan enfadada. Seiji, por su parte, no entiende por qué su hermana no se alegra de que Mukuro haya sido seleccionada para la academia más prestigiosa de Japón, aquella que te asegura un futuro brillante si logras graduarte. -¿Cómo es que a ti también te han invitado? ¡Para qué diantres va nadie a necesitar a una "Súper Soldado de Preparatoria"!- Junko pronuncia el título de su hermana con desprecio y haciendo un exagerado gesto de comillas con las dos manos.

-¿Cómo que también? ¡No me habías dicho que hubieras recibido una carta!- Seiji, que se entera ahora de que Junko había recibido la invitación, mira fijamente a su hermana mientras Mukuro se debate entre la excitación y la culpa. Excitación porque siempre se ha sentido así cuando Junko se pone de mal humor, y culpa... no sabe muy bien por qué.

-¡Súper Modelo de Preparatoria!- Junko se apresura en contestar a su hermano antes de volver su atención, de nuevo, a Mukuro. -¡Te has saltado un trimestre entero y la mitad del segundo! ¿Cómo es que te van a admitir en la academia más prestigiosa del país?- La chica está que se sube por las paredes y, al mismo tiempo, se siente rebosante de vida.

-Lo siento, Junko... yo no pedí que... me admitiesen en ningún sitio... Pero parece... que esta invitación es como una carta blanca... para el resto del curso.- Mukuro habla entre jadeos y Seiji empieza a sentirse realmente incómodo. El rencuentro, que para él ha sido una agradable sorpresa, parece haber vuelto locas a sus hermanas. Una está desquiciada y la otra parece a punto de tener un orgasmo debido a la bronca que le está cayendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Sin embargo, el estado de Mukuro parece haber hecho que la curiosidad derrote a la ira en la guerra interna de emociones que está viviendo Junko.

-Na... nada...- Mukuro se sonroja y una sonrisa tonta se le dibuja en los labios. Seiji apenas la reconoce en estos momentos. Sin embargo, Junko se ha dado perfecta cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Así que nada, eh...- Con una sonrisa diabólica, Junko le suelta una bofetada a su hermana y ésta grita ante la agresión de su hermana. Sin embargo, ni a Junko ni a Seiji les ha parecido un grito de dolor.

-Dios mío, hermanita...- La sonrisa de Junko se acentúa tras darse cuenta de que su hermana se está excitando más y más, y todo debido a los insultos y el maltrato... Una auténtica maravilla, en su opinión.

-¿Podéis parar ya?- Seiji ni grita ni habla en tono amenazador. Su voz es calmada y tiene un deje suplicante. Sus hermanas le miran fijamente. -No sé qué mierda os pasa a las dos pero... dejadlo de una vez, por favor.- La petición de Seiji no cae en saco roto y, tan pronto éste termina de hablar, las dos sonríen, una de forma más forzada que la otra, y dejan la discusión sobre la academia y los extraños gustos de Mukuro.

Tras un breve pero incómodo silencio, Junko echa a andar en dirección al apartamento que comparte con su hermano y que, a parir de ahora, tendrá que compartir también con su hermana. Tanto Seiji como Mukuro la siguen sin pensar.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- Seiji se decide a romper el silencio y lo hace con una pregunta a Mukuro, que le mira fijamente.

-Pues últimamente...- Mukuro entrecierra los ojos y murmura algo para sí misma. -Matar ucranianos. ¿Eran ucranianos? Sí, casi seguro que sí.- Con un tono de voz completamente serio, Mukuro suelta una contestación que arranca una risotada incontrolable de los labios de Junko. Por su parte, Seiji no sabe si su hermana mayor está de guasa, pero le parece terrible lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Ma... matar ucranianos? ¿Estás bromeando, no? No sabía que te gustase bromear. Porque es broma, ¿verdad?- Seiji está pálido como la ceniza y Mukuro le mira fijamente, sin inmutarse. Pero no es ella la que le contesta.

-Te dije que estaba en Fenrir, idiota. ¿Qué querías que hiciese en una organización paramilitar? ¿Repartir caramelos?- Junko se queda en silencio un segundo antes de sonreír malignamente. -Bueno, caramelos de plomo sí que repartías, supongo...- Le da un codazo a su hermana, fuerte y a la altura de las costillas, pero Mukuro lo aguanta perfectamente e incluso se sonroja un poco.

-¿Entonces es cierto que estabas en Fenrir?- Seiji aún no da crédito a la teoría de Junko. Y por toda respuesta, Mukuro le enseña el dorso de su mano derecha, donde se puede ver perfectamente el tatuaje que exhiben todos los miembros de Fenrir y que es el logotipo de la organización.

-¡Punto para Junko! Te dije que no había otra tía en el mundo tan masculina como nuestra hermana.- Junko no deja de reír y celebrar su victoria. Entretanto, Mukuro la mira impasible. Seiji quiere pensar que su hermana mayor está indignada pero no está muy seguro de ello.

-Y eso me recuerda, hermanito, lo que me dijiste de que Mukuro estaba como un tren...- Ahora la mirada de Mukuro se desvía hacia Seiji, que está seguro de detectar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿O era que te ponía como una moto? No sé, de vehículos iba la cosa, creo.-

-¡No dije nada de eso!- Seiji reacciona rápidamente, rojo como un tomate. -¡Deja de decir chorradas!- Nada más hablar, el chico se da cuenta de que Mukuro se podría tomar sus palabras como un insulto. Y se apresura a corregirse. -Dije que no me parecías fea... Y no quiero hablar más del tema.- Zanjando el asunto con toda la rotundidad que le permite su nerviosismo, Seiji acelera el paso y deja atrás a sus dos hermanas, que no se molestan en seguirle el ritmo.

-Oye, hermana...- De repente, Junko adopta un tono serio y Mukuro siente que podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo. -Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo. No ahora, pues estamos a punto de llegar a casa, pero pronto hablaremos tú y yo a solas sobre nuestro futuro... en la Academia Pico Esperanza.- Junko sonríe, manteniendo una mirada apagada, y Mukuro se da cuenta, inmediatamente, de que trama algo muy gordo.


	3. Capítulo 2: La dama y el vagabundo

**La dama y el vagabundo**

-¡Seiji!- Junko entra en casa con aire altivo. Mukuro la sigue impasible, como siempre. Seiji ha llegado un poco antes que ellas después de adelantarse, un poco harto de las bromas de su hermana. La casa es bastante pequeña. La sala de estar y la cocina ocupan una misma habitación, en la que apenas caben los electrodomésticos básicos y un par de sillas para una mesita alta pero diminuta. Además, es a esta sala a la que se entra inmediatamente, sin un recibidor o pasillo antes. En una de las esquinas hay dos puertas, una lleva al único cuarto de la casa y la otra al baño.

-¿Qué quieres?- La voz del chico llega desde el cuarto y, acto seguido, la puerta se abre y Seiji se asoma y mira alternativamente a sus dos hermanas.

-Haz algo para comer, anda.- Junko empieza a quitarse la ropa sin ningún pudor y Seiji ni se inmuta. A Mukuro la situación le recuerda a sus días en los barracones.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Seiji sale de la habitación y arrastra los pies hasta la cocina. Tras dejar una olla calentando en el fuego, con agua, Seiji se gira para mirar a Mukuro, que no deja de alucinar con su hermana. Entretanto, Junko, en ropa interior, no para de rebuscar entre un montón de ropa tirada por el suelo, un pijama. -Es siempre así, nadie diría que esta es la casa de la "Súper Modelo de Preparatoria".- Seiji hace un exagerado gesto de comillas en el aire y Junko se gira lo justo para dirigirle un corte de manga.

-Suponía que estaríais podridos de dinero... Pero esto... es casi tan austero como un campamento de guerra.- Mukuro mira a todas partes, aún alucinando con el modo de vida de sus hermanos.

-No te confundas, estoy podrida de dinero.- Junko pone un énfasis especial en la primera persona del singular. –-Pero necesito ahorrar para futuros proyectos. Tengo grandes planes para ese dinero.- La chica por fin encuentra algo que ponerse y empieza a vestirse con un pijama bastante feo.

-Ése es mío, Junko-chan.- Seiji mira a su hermana con una media sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos. -Y ya me ha quedado claro que aquí soy poco más que tu chacha... Gracias.- La sonrisa de su rostro, en lugar de apagarse, se acentúa, y Mukuro, que es la única que la ve, no sabría decir si es una sonrisa triste o sarcástica.

-Ya decía yo que era un pijama muy feo...- Junko parece no haber oído nada más aparte de la puntualización sobre el pijama. De todas formas, no se molesta en buscar otro y termina de ponerse ese.

-Si tan poco te gusta, puedes ponerte uno tuyo, por ejemplo.- Seiji le lanza una puya a su hermana, a lo que ella contesta gesticulando exageradamente, como si le estuviese dando una lección a alguien. El chico ni siquiera le presta atención.

 **···**

-¿No crees que te pasas demasiado con Seiji?- El chico ha salido a hacer la compra y sus dos hermanas han preferido quedarse en casa charlando. Aunque más bien Junko decidió que Mukuro se quedara con ella, para hablar de un tema importante. Sin embargo, Mukuro se le ha adelantado.

-No sé a qué te refieres... le trato bastante bien.- Junko sonríe de forma casi inocente aunque a Mukuro no le da muy buena espina.

-Le tratas como si fuese una especie de mezcla entre tu criado, tu bufón y tu mascota.- Mukuro no se deja engañar por su hermana y sigue con su argumento. Normalmente sería más suave con ella pero Seiji necesita que sea una buena hermana mayor.

De pronto, Junko suelta un puñetazo en dirección a la cara de su hermana mayor, que ésta esquiva como si nada, sin inmutarse.

-Sigues tan rápida como siempre...- La más joven de las dos sonríe malignamene y Mukuro sigue sin mostrar emociones. -La verdad es que a Seiji nunca le he tratado como a ti, me he encargado de protegerle en la medida de mis posibilidades y hasta le permito discrepar y llevarme la contraria. Si me hace caso en todo lo que le pido es porque quiere, no porque yo vaya a tomar represalias...- Por extraño que parezca, a Mukuro le parece que su hermana está siendo sincera. Y aunque su idea de tratar bien a alguien es un poco retorcida, está claro que no se puede esperar nada mejor de Junko Enoshima.

-No tienes ni pizca de consideración.- Mukuro se siente tan extraña hablándole así a Junko... La actitud de su hermana no solo le ha gustado siempre. No, se podría decir que incluso la encuentra excitante. Tan excitante como el campo de batalla, o puede que más. Después de todo, permanecer cerca de Junko es, para ella, como una guerra fría. Nunca se sabe cuando pueden llegar los ataques.

-Oye, me tratas como si fuese una desagradecida. Lo cuál está bien, en serio, me gusta que en Fenrir te hayan enseñado a tener un par de huevos. Pero no soy una desagradecida. Soy consciente de que le debo mucho a nuestro hermano, y por eso no le trato como a ti, ¿vale?- Junko no suele hablar mucho del tema, pero el hecho de ver que recuerda que le debe la vida a Seiji, hace que Mukuro se convenza de que realmente su hermana hace un esfuerzo por tratar bien al chico.

-Bueno. ¿De qué querías hablarme antes?- Mukuro decide dar por zanjada la cuestión y pasa a otro tema que la tiene en vilo. Después de lo sucedido a la salida del instituto, Junko le había dicho que quería contarle algo muy importante. Y ya es hora de que lo haga.

-De la Desesperación, hermana. Quiero hablarte de la Desesperación.-

 **···**

Seiji llega a casa tras hacer la compra. Sube las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos hasta que llega al que comparte con Junko y, desde hoy, con Mukuro. Justo cuando va a abrir la puerta, se da cuenta de algo. La ventana está abierta, lo cual no es tan raro considerando el calor residual del verano. Lo que sí es extraño, es que apenas se oiga un murmullo ininteligible que procede del interior. Sus hermanas no están calladas, pero definitivamente no esán usando un tono normal para hablar. Con cuidado, Seiji posa las bolsas al lado de la puerta y se acerca, agachado, a la ventana, para intentar escuchar lo que se cuece en el interior de su apartamento.

-Me vas a hablar de algo que conozco muy bien, ¿no? ¿Sabes dónde he estado? ¿La de barbaridades que he presenciado? ¿Las atrocidades que he tenido que cometer?- La voz que susurra ahora es la de Mukuro. Parece entre indignada y sorprendida, pero a Seiji le cuesta distinguir emociones en su hermana.

-Por eso precisamente tenemos que hacerlo.- Junko aprovecha el hilo que ha abierto su hermana y sigue por ahí. -¿Acaso no te has sentido más viva en estos últimos años que en cualquier otro momento de tu vida? ¿Acaso no sería lo mejor que todo el mundo experimentase eso? ¿Hay algo más puro y genuino que la Desesperación?- Al contrario que Mukuro, Junko no es que parezca emocionada. Es casi como si estuviera a punto de alcanzar el clímax. -Desesperación, Desesperación, Desesperación. Es todo lo que realmente mueve el mundo. Mientras los pusilánimes acomodados disfrutan de una Esperanza vacía y aburrida, el resto del mundo vive la Desesperación día tras día. La Desesperación es lo que realmente le da sentido a una vida de mierda, que se vuelve más dolorosa y frustrante cuanto más larga y cómoda es.- Definitivamente, Junko está fuera de sí. Seiji duda seriamente si debería entrar ya o esperar a que su hermana se calme. -Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no? Le debo la vida a Seiji...- Definitivamente, el chico decide esperar. –-Pero si Seiji hizo lo que hizo, fue solo porque estaba Desesperado, porque yo estaba Desesperada, porque tú estabas Desesperada. La Desesperación sacó lo mejor de nuestro hermano. No, la Desesperación sacó lo mejor de los tres. Ahora, mientras se limita a ver pasar la vida, con la Esperanza de hacer algo de provecho en un futuro, no hace más que echarse a perder.- Junko se detiene y, a juzgar por lo larga que es la pausa, está esperando a que Mukuro diga algo.

-¿Acaso no tienes tú intención de hacer algo de provecho con tu vida? ¿Acaso no tienes anhelos, deseos o inquietudes? ¿Qué hay de Matsuda? ¿No esperas poder pasar el resto de tu vida con él? ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas en los últimos tres años que mi hermana ha perdido toda ambición de futuro?- Mukuro se resiste a ceder a los deseos de Junko. Realmente, antes de su paso por Fenrir no habría tenido valor para hacer algo así. Pero algo ha cambiado. Seiji no puede ser el único que use la cabeza en esta familia de locos.

-¿Futuro? El futuro es una sucesión de hechos previsibles para el más idiota de los mortales. Yo aspiro a mucho más. Crearé un mundo nuevo. Me convertiré en la Desesperada Diosa de la Desesperación. La Reina del Caos y la Destrucción. El mundo comerá de la palma de mi mano.- Seiji se tapa la boca. Parece qe su hermana por fin ha revelado a qué se refería con todo ese rollo de la Desesperación. Y no le gusta.

-Y pretendes poder hacer todo eso con mi ayuda. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diantres van una súper modelo adolescente y una mercenaria a subyugar al mundo?- Ante la pregunta de Mukuro, Junko se levanta y camina hacia su bolso, que está colgado de una silla.

-En realidad no tenemos que hacer gran cosa. Sólo debemos destruir el Futuro...- Junko coge un papel del bolso y vuelve hacia Mukuro. -El mundo tiene todas sus Esperanzas puestas en una sola cesta.- Junko se detiene, de pie, frente a su hermana. Una sonrisa brilla en sus labios y un resplandor aterrador reluce en sus ojos. -Solo tenemos que...- Junko arruga el papel y hace una bola con él. -Prenderle fuego a la cesta.- Y lo lanza, con gran precisión, por la ventana.

El papel cae al lado de Seiji y éste lo coge, preguntándose qué puede ser y por qué su hermana puede haberlo tirado. Al deshacer la pelota y alisar el papel, Seiji puede ver un texto que contesta a las dos preguntas que se estaba haciendo.

"Estimada señorita Enoshima, todos los años, nuestra academia selecciona a los más sobresalientes alumnos del último año de Secundaria, para educarlos y guiarlos de forma que puedan sacar el máximo rendimiento de sus grandes dotes. Por ello, me complace comunicarle que ha sido usted admitida en nuestra institución, la Academia Pico Esperanza, y se le ha concedido el título de "Súper Modelo de Preparatoria". Le ruego asista a una entrevista de bienvenida el próximo día 20 de Marzo. Le adjunto la ubicación exacta de nuestro centro, para que le resulte fácil encontrarnos. El director, Jin Kirigiri."

 **···**

-Ya estoy en casa.- Seiji ha esperado unos minutos después de que el silencio se apoderase de sus dos hermanas. Además, él mismo necesitaba calmarse después de oír lo que acaba de oír. No quiere que Junko sepa que ha escuchado algo que, obviamente, ella no quería que escuchase.

-Genial, ¿has traído la cena?- Junko se dirige a su hermano para ayudarle con las bolsas y él se lo agradece con una sonrisa algo forzada. -¿Te pasa algo?- La chica le mira con suspicacia pero él niega con la cabeza rápidamente. No se siente capaz de hablar directamente con su hermana. -Vamos hermaniiiito, no te hagas el remolón y dime qué te pasa.- Junko agarra a su hermano por los hombros, pero no en actidud amenazadora. Más bien como una auténica hermana mayor que estuviera en sus cabales.

-En serio, hermana, no me pasa nada.- Seiji le lanza una mirada furtiva a Mukuro, que malinterpreta completamente la silenciosa súplica de su hermano.

-¿Qué tal si me dejáis preparar la cena?- Mukuro se interpone entre sus dos hermanos, solo para apartar a Seiji de la cocina.

-¿Eh?- Seiji choca con Junko, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle. A ella le parece estupendo y a él le parece una auténtica faena.

-Claro, hombre, así podréis charlar tranquilamente.- Mukuro le lanza un guiño a Seiji, sin sonreír ni nada. Al chico le parece que su hermana es más siniestra de lo que recordaba.

-Jajaja, ¡estupendo!- Junko se lleva a Seiji lejos de la cocina, aunque no mucho, debido al poco espacio que tienen. -Venga, cuéntame qué te pasa, soy toda oídos.-

-Está bien, te lo contaré.- Seiji suspira antes de comenzar a hablar. -Hoy me he dado cuenta de que alguien a quien creía conocer muy bien, en realidad me es completamente desconocida.-

-Así que se trata de una chica, eh...- Junko entrecierra los ojos y esboza una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, sí...- Seiji se rasca la nuca, y cambia de postura. Está bastante incómodo diciéndole esto precisamente a la persona a la que ya no conoce tan bien como el creía.

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Seguro que esa chica sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Incluso puede que seas tú el que ha cambiado y por eso ya no la reconoces...- Junko se muestra alegre y cordial, algo a lo que Seiji está acostumbrado, junto con sus constantes bromas y salidas de tono.

-Puede que sea eso, no te digo yo que no.-

 **···**

-Tic, tac, el tiempo pasa...- Junko canturrea despreocupadamente, mientras camina por la calle, bajo el sol poniente. Hace ya una semana que su hermana Mukuro regresó después de tres años formando parte de Fenrir.

-Tic, tac, el sol se escapa...- Aún no le ha contado nada a Seiji, pese a la insistencia de Mukuro de hacer partícipe a su hermano del gran plan que se tienen entre manos.

-Tic, tac, no te demores...- El mundo entero se rendiría a sus pies... Lo llenaría de desesperación.

-Tic, tac, o sufrirás...- Junko se detiene, el sol finalmente se ha puesto. A su izquierda hay un callejón oscuro y sucio. –-... el mayor...- Al fondo del callejón, Junko distingue una figura tirada en el suelo, un vagabundo, probablemente. –-... de los...- Tras mirar a uno y otro lado, Junko se interna en el callejón, echando mano del bisturí que tomó prestado de su... amigo especial. –-... horrores.- Una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en sus labios. Su cuerpo se llena de excitación. La Desesperación es tan esimulante...

 **···**

-Por favor...- El hombre se aferra a los pies de Junko. Está completamente destrozado, abatido... -Por favor... es lo único que tengo...-

-Señor, no hace falta que se ponga así... Jamás le haría daño a un cachorrito tan mono y desvalido como éste.- La voz de Junko suena infantil y en su cara se aprecia el gesto triste de una niña que se siente indefensa.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...- El hombre alarga sus manos al tiempo que Junko le tiende el cachorro con sumo cuidado. Uno de los ojos del hombre está cerrado, surcado por un tajo algo amoratado y rezumante de sangre.

-Sin embargo...- La chica cambia completamente su tono, que se vuelve más duro y más adulto. -Sería completamente irresponsable, por mi parte, dejar a ese cachorro aquí abandonado, sin nadie que cuide de él.- El hombre vacila. Junko no ha alejado el cachorro de él en ningún momento, pero acaba de entender algo. -Y seguramente acabaría sacrificado o algún gamberro lo torturaría por pura diversión..- Conforme habla, Junko sigue cambiando su tono de voz, hasta que casi parece una risa juguetona. -Así que...- Sin decir nada más, Junko alza el brazo con el bisturí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vagabundo nota un líquido caliente en la cara. Parece sangre, pero no es la suya.

-No... no... ¿Qué has hecho? No... ¡Nooo!- El hombre retrocede hasta estar contra la pared y la utiliza para ponerse en pie. -¡Nooo!-

-¿Verdad que te sientes más vivo que hace unos instantes?- El hombre se acerca lentamente a la asesina que ha matado a su único amigo. -¿Sabes cómo se llama eso que sientes?- Junko, por su parte, sostiene el cuerpo del cachorro como si fuese una bolsa de basura. -Se llama Desesperación... ¿Acaso has experimentado algo más maravilloso en tu despreciable vida?- El hombre termina por abalanzarse contra Junko, pero ella se aparta, y le clava el tacón de su pie derecho en el talón. El hombre cae y ya no se vuelve a levantar.

-Upupupupu...-


End file.
